What Is Victoria's Secret?
by BrokenSmile666
Summary: Trunks and Goten stumble along one of Bulma’s Victoria’s Secret undergarments. What happens when they try to uncover Victoria’s Secret?
1. Discoveries

What Is Victoria's Secret? By BrokenSmile666  
  
Summary: Trunks and Goten stumble along one of Bulma's Victoria's Secret undergarments. What happens when they try to uncover Victoria's Secret?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Ch.1: Discoveries  
  
"Trunks, I don't think we should be doing this," said Goten in a very worried fashion. "What, you chicken?" Trunks began imitating a how a chicken flaps it's wings. Goten got mad. "No I'm not. It's just that, what if your dad finds us in his room again? He said he'd ring our necks! I can see it happening now," Goten eyes got big and glossy. "He'll strangle me to death and then he'll chop my body up and bury me in the back yard". Trunks looked at his friend with a really long face. He slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head. "He'll blast you into abomination of you don't go in with me. Now come on... time to explore." Goten gulped and reluctantly followed behind into Bulma and Vegeta's room.  
  
"See Goten, this isn't so bad. It's just a room," Trunks said, trying to comfort his cowering friend. Goten frowned. "Yeah right, it's your mom and dad's room. This isn't just any room." "Whatever, come on. Lets just do what we came to do." Trunks jumped onto his parent's full sized bed. The blood red sheets were smooth and soft because they were made of velvet. Slowly, he sank into the bed, feeling comfort and relaxation all around. Goten was looking into the mirror that was across the way from the bed. He was sticking his tongue out and making faces at the reflection he saw gazing back at him. Trunks looked up and noticed that there was a mirror hanging on the ceiling. 'I wonder why that's there' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Trunks look at this! PG-13!" Trunks looked Goten's way and saw him holding his mother's hot pink bra. "Eww! Dude, that's my mom's!" Goten threw the garment off to the side and wiped his hands on his gi. "Eww. Gross, not clean, not clean." Trunks laughed and went to go examine Goten's find.  
  
Trunks looked at the bra with inquiry. "What in the hell do chicks use these things?" Looking again, he saw a white label that read "Victoria's Secret". Trunks cocked his head off to the side. "What's Victoria's Secret?" he wondered. "Who's Victoria?" Goten replied while finally cleaning off his hands for the 10th time. "I don't know. But that's what it says on this thing over here." "Where?" Goten looked around the room as if to find something. "Over here dummy. The thing you picked up says that." Goten looked at the label and shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
Goten's stomach rumbled. "Aww Trunks I'm hungry. Are we done exploring?" "Yeah, were done in here. But now we have something new to find out," Trunks smiled devilishly. "What's that?" Asked Goten. Trunks stood on top of the bed, "We will find out Victoria's secret! But first, lest go grab some grub. I'm Hungry. Last one there is a rotten egg!" "Hey no fair!" The two chibi's ran through Capsule corp. to get to the kitchen.  
  
After cleaning out the kitchen of everything edible thing, the two chibi's were determined to see what Victoria's secret was, even if it meant having to ask their father's for help. By all means wasn't a good idea because Goku was dim-witted and Vegeta got annoyed very easily and wasn't that nice to talk to.  
  
"Alright, now to get to work. We have to find out who this Victoria is and what her secret is." Said Trunks while biting into the remains of his left over apple is had. "Yeah, and why does she have this secret in the first place," Goten chimed in drinking the last gallon of milk.  
  
"Hey Goten, we got to get to going, It's almost dinner time and I'm starved," Said Goku.  
  
"Aww dad. Do we have to go?" Goten looked at his father with puppy eyes.  
  
"Yes son. Come on now. We'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Later Kakkarot, I look forward to kicking your ass tomorrow." Said Vegeta, smiling evilly.  
  
"Later well. I'll be looking forward to sparing with you again," Goku smiled.  
  
Vegeta and trunks walked Goku and Goten to the front door. The two waved and took off to the sky. "Bye Goten! Remember tomorrow!" Trunks called after his friend.  
  
XxX It's short but sweet! The next chapters will be longer! R&R! Thankx  
  
BrokenSmile666 


	2. 2

What Is Victoria's Secret? By BrokenSmile666  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Victoria's Secret or Invader Zim.  
  
Note: I'd like to begin this with thanking all the people who reviewed. Your words are all very inspirational to me. Thankx! Now on with the story!  
  
Ch. 2 Who Is Victoria?  
  
The very next day, Goten and Trunks were beginning to think who this Victoria was and why she had this secret.  
  
"Alright Goten. Did you ask?" Trunks looked at his friend with his piercing blue eyes. "Yeah and my mom said that she didn't know anyone by the name Victoria. I was gonna ask my dad but you said not to." Goten stretched himself out on the lush green lawn behind capsule corp. "Yeah, I asked my mom too and she didn't know anybody named Victoria." Goten sat up, "Then why does your mom have that thing with her name on it?" "Hell If I know. Maybe she borrowed it. Or stole it, one of the 2 work," Trunks looked into the sky, as if someone knew the answer. "It's weird too. I was looking for my favorite boxers in the laundry today and I found more of Victoria's stuff." Goten looked at his friend, "You did? Maybe your right Trunks, maybe your mom did steal it. But why would she want to do that? I mean your family is rich and all." Trunks sighed and crossed his hands behind his head. "That's true. But that underwear looked weird. It was made of that frilly stuff and a bunch of string. It was see-through too. Why do chicks have such weird underwear?" Goten frowned, "I don't know. I've seen that before and I thought it was weird. I don't see why dude's and girl's wear the same underwear. It's better for everybody I think." Trunks nodded, "Yeah, your right. Come on Goten, let's go inside, I'm hungry."  
  
The boys had walked inside to the kitchen and noticed a very peculiar thing. Sitting on the top of the table was a baby pink and black-stripe bag. In Black lettering it read the one thing that they wanted to know: Victoria's Secret. "Dude, look!" Trunks grabbed his friend by the color of his gi and looked him dead in the eye. "That bag has Victoria's secret in it! Finally, We will know who this Victoria is and her secret! Can you feel the excitement?" Goten looked Trunks and smiled. "Lets see what's inside."  
  
Trunks let go of the shirt and jumped onto the table, but before he could reach the bag he slid off the table and onto the floor. Being too jittery had made him fall. Goten grabbed the bag and pulled out the stuffing-paper stuff that was in there. Trunks crawled next to Goten and they peered inside.  
  
"God damn, it's one of those things again," Trunks picked a black bra out of the bag. "Yeah, and the string underwear." Goten pulled out a red thong." Angered, Trunks took the underwear's and stuffed them back in the bag. "This Victoria chick must really like underwear or something." He slumped on the floor saddened with his findings. "Aww Trunks don't be sad. Invader Zim is on. Come on, let's go watch it" Goten smiled and offered a hand t his friend to get up.  
  
After a half-hour of laughing, Goten and trunks called it a day. Their first attempt was a bummer. "You think we'll ever find Victoria and her secret Trunks?" Asked Goten while devouring the last of a gallon of strawberry ice cream. Trunks messily finished his Popsicle "Yeah we will. I said I would, how about you?" Goten smiled and nodded. "Settled then. (Yawns) Hey dude, lets go catch some Z's. I'm tired." The chibi's went to the downstairs living room and crashed out.  
  
XxX R&R, Thankx again to the people who reviewed. X's and O's.  
  
BrokenSmile666 


	3. The Internet

What Is Victoria's Secret? By BrokenSmile666  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Victoria's Secret.  
  
Note: Again I want to thank everybody who reviewed. I appreciate it, spank you all very hard! (Translation: Thank you very much!). Now, on with it!  
  
Ch.3 The Internet  
  
Later on in the day after training, Trunks and Goten got back again to their mystery. They had looked all around the house for any clues. They looked in the catalogue they found in the mail and still deduced that Victoria REALLY liked underwear. Other than that, the two still had the fact that Bulma had stolen or borrowed Victoria's underwear.  
  
"This is leading to nowhere! We've been looking for 3 strait days and we have nothing!" Trunks paced around in the kitchen eating a box of ice cream. Goten just frowned and devoured the last of an ice cream sandwich. "Maybe she doesn't exist." Trunks cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Bull shit. She has to exist, why else would her name be all over that stuff?" Goten shrugged, "Maybe she's a missing person." Just then Trunks got a great idea. He got up off the table be was sitting on and ran toward the computer room. "Goten I got an idea!" Trunks called from down the hall. "Wait up!" Goten ran after his friend.  
  
Trunks logged into the computer and got to his net connection going. Goten sat next to his friend and questioned what he was doing. "Well, you said maybe she's a missing person. Well, maybe if we go to the missing peoples site then we can find her and ask her what's her secret and why she likes underwear." Goten smiled and watched as his friend filled out the form that went along with the site.  
  
A few hours later and over 300 people named Victoria, the boys gave up. "Too... many... people... can't... go... on..." Trunks fell out of the chair he was sitting in and crashed out on the floor. Goten had fallen asleep the first 10 minuets of looking.  
  
A beeping noise awoke the boys a few minuets later. Someone had sent them an IM. They didn't recognize whom it was from and who had sent it. But it read this:  
  
"I know what you're looking for. I have the answer you seek. Meet me in your front yard in an hour and I will tell her your secret. I've known her for many years and I think it's time that she come clean with what she needs to say."  
  
The boys replied: "How did you know that we were looking for her? How did you know how to contact us? Do I know you?"  
  
It replied: "I know all things about her. She has been very close to me over the years and now that more people want to know, I have chosen you to know what so many want to know. I do not know you. All I know is that I have chosen you and you will know her secret. Meet me in your front yard in an hour. You will then know."  
  
Then the window closed and the person was gone.  
  
XxX Took me long enough to update. Enjoi! 


	4. Fin

What is Victoria's Secret? By BrokenSmile666  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Victoria's Secret... bla bla bla!  
  
Ch. 4 "Oh... my... god..."  
  
The time had come an hour had passed. But who ever it was that was going to say what the boys had wanted to know for so long was late. With it being 12:30 at night, the boys just wanted to get to sleep. But this was too important to pass up. This had to be taken care of.  
  
Goten yawned "I'm tired! I want to go to sleep. It's way to late for us to be out Trunks. Come on!" Trunks had been listening for his friend complain for quite some time and it was really getting annoying. Trunks growled, "Will you shut up? Don't you want to know her damn secret or not? I haven't put an effort in this for nothing. So if you like, go inside and go to bed. I'm going to wait here."  
  
Just then this really ugly looking lady walked up to the two boys. She was wearing a black cloak, a red corset, lime green underwear, purple fishnet stockings, platform silver high-heels, a lot of make up and perfume that smelled like a dumpster. She smiled and waved hello to the boys. But Trunks and Goten were too afraid to do anything. They just stood there like they had just seen a ghost. In a very deep voice that tried to sound girly said to them "Are either of you the little boys that wanted to know Victoria's secret?" In the back of his head Trunks was thinking 'This dude is trying to be a chick'. Goten Just stood there, he didn't breathe or make any movement, too afraid that something bad might happen. "I wanted to know what her secret was... are you the one who was going to tell me?" Trunks managed to say through gritted teeth. He or she lit up a cigarette and took a few puffs before saying anything. It turned around and began "This is going to be the hardest I'll ever have to say. But I know that it can't stay bottled up inside me forever. It has been eating me away like a flesh eating disease. Like maggots on something rotten and dead," It turned back around "Do you really want to know?" Trunks nodded and waited for an answer. "Well, Victoria's secret is... that Victoria isn't a woman. She's a man baby. And she's right here in the flesh in front of you. Her name isn't Victoria either. It's Victor."  
  
The boy's mouths dropped in awe. They had been lost for words, and not only that, they had been traumatized forever. The only thing that came out of Trunk's mouth at that time was "Oh... my... god..."  
  
The transvestite had fallen to the floor and began to cry. It managed to choke out "I said it... I said it!" It raised its hands in triumph, "I finally said it! Oh, what a happy day. What a happy day!" It got up and skipped off back into the night.  
  
Goten fell to the floor, in relief that the thing had left. Trunks looked at the floor, with big-shattered-glazed-eyes. "Goten," Trunks looked at his friend and grabbed him by his shirt "Please kill me! Not slowly, just quick and messy, please!" Trunks sunk down and began to cry. Goten hugged his friend and tried as best he could to comfort him. "Hey it's alright. Just think of it this way, we know her secret." Trunks wiped away his tears and nodded. Goten suggested that they go inside and sleep this off.  
  
In the morning Trunks was feeling better after a big breakfast and sparring with Goten. But that still didn't make things right. He had one more thing to do.  
  
When him and his parents were eating dinner he asked... "What was Victoria's Secret?" Vegeta looked at Bulma, Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Sweetie..." Trunks stood on the table and screamed "YOU DON'T KNOW DO YOU! I DO! I KNOW THAT VICTORIA IS A MAN AND HER NAME IS VICTOR! THAT'S HER SECRET AND YOU HAVE HER UNDERWEAR! YOU SICK PERSON!" He then ran off laughing in triumph that he knew something his mother didn't. Bulma and Vegeta just looked at each other with a puzzled look.  
  
Fin  
  
XxX Sad but true. (Laughs) I hope you enjoi-ed.  
  
BrokenSmile666  
  
I'm working on another story; I'll have it out soon. : D 


End file.
